


New Year's Treats

by MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: Neville has decided to explore a new kink for New Year's...with his lover's help.





	New Year's Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> #F24. / #OP30. CLAIMED FOR FIC
> 
> Kink: old-fashioned schoolgirl uniform fetish
> 
> One to three pairings: femslash or any
> 
> Optional supplementary prompt: D/s, spanking and age play if you fancy?
> 
> Submitted by: nearlyconscious
> 
> Many thanks to nearlyconscious who allowed me to co-opt her Gorgeous prompt into slash because that's just what my muse saw. I hope you all enjoy it just the same.

{*}{*}{*}

The club was already packed when he arrived, but he had expected no less on tonight of all nights. Making his way carefully through the see of bodies to the bar, he placed his order and waited. With a pint in hand, he turned around, leaning on the bar while he scoped out the available offerings.

He had been here before of course but tonight was different. The entire club wore costumes and masks; a grand masquerade arranged to ring in the New Year. Neville marvelled at the creativity of Muggles. They may not have magic but they had tons of imagination. 

For those who had been at the center of the events at the end of the war, Muggle establishments had become an escape and safe haven away from the incessant hounding of reporters from _The Daily Prophet_ , and other wizard rags. Tonight was one such escape. He could have gone to the big New Year’s bash at the Ministry and had a miserable time with hardly a moment to himself. Instead, he chose to come here. New Year, new Neville, and a new adventure.

There were plenty of tempting possibilities. The black haired beauty in leather and chains. Not quite the mood he was in tonight. The angel wearing wings with tight gold shorts and a mess of brown curls. Gorgeous but far too innocent. The brawny ginger in Muggle jeans and boots flexing well-oiled pecs his way. Not his type at all. No, he had spotted what he wanted not long after he arrived. Exactly his type and a most intriguing costume to boot; something well-suited to the manner in which he was dressed also. Finding the stranger once again, Neville watched him making the rounds amid the crowd.

Wearing a twist on the classic Mary Janes in high heels, the man walked about flirting with guests, teasing some, rejecting others. Long lithe legs were wrapped in white knee-high stockings, leading the eyes up to the bare skin of well-toned thighs. A short plaid skirt in greens, blacks, and silver barely managed to cover a beautifully sculpted arse; the tempting curves of each cheek just peeking out from beneath the pleated flounce. 

Neville was fortunate to catch the time or two this vision leaned over a table or chair to speak more intimately with someone, then he got to see the pristine white cotton knickers cupping those generous mounds. He could only imagine what a sight the front must be with a cock tucked away in those same knickers, giving the impression of innocence. Neville’s cock gave a pronounced twitch of interest at the prospect of finding out for himself; thoughts of stroking the man to hardness to see cotton straining over cock and feeling the growing dampness of precum beneath his thumb drawing his focus for a time before he resumed his study.

The man’s mid-drift was bare as well, exposing a lean torso with toned abs and the delicate curve of his lower back. A white shirt was rucked up high on the ribcage, while the long sleeves still covered the long arm, the shirt’s buttons were unbuttoned and the shirttails tied in a loose knot below the sternum. There was a black tie hanging rakishly around the long pale throat, resting about the clavicles and falling between the white panels of the shirt front.

Neville had quite a few thoughts about that tie as well.

This walking temptation was capped by a face with angular features; grey eyes peered out from a black mask overlaid in green lace further embellished with silver beads and sequins. Last but not least, blond hair was parted in the middle and pulled to the sides in two low ponytails, just enough to grab should the occasion arise.

It was the pretence of innocence put on for the night when the intentions were anything but and Neville wanted him. It didn’t hurt that he was dressed as a Muggle professor of sorts. 

Neville thought the grey woollen trousers fit him well and the black brogues were comfortable. He took exception to the simple black tie and dull white shirt he wore but the waistcoat in deep maroon was flattering. He wore a heather tweed coat with grey leather elbow patches that had proven quite warm in the late December weather, though a bit stuffy once indoors. The ensemble was topped with an open black professor’s robe with wide armholes, and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses Harry had insisted completed the look perfectly, perched over the nose of his own simple black mask. Neville had flatly refused to wear the flat board of a hat deemed de rigueur for a professor during the 1940’s, leaving his own brown wavy curls intact. It was the role he had chosen to lose himself in tonight and he thought he had found the perfect partner.

Neville had managed to make eye contact with the _school girl_ on several occasions during his frank admiration from the bar, both of them appraising and being appraised in turn. There was no mistaking the mutual interest from the other party as displayed in a lolly or straw sucked pointedly and seductive glances from beneath lowered lashes. This non-verbal foreplay continued for over half an hour before the object of Neville’s desire made his way to the bar. It was the opportunity Neville had been waiting for and he moved quickly from his end of the bar to where the young man leaned across for an order. Both the heels and the position caused that utterly tempting arse to be thrust out perfectly. 

Neville took a deep breath and slapped one luscious cheek, salivating at the soft jiggle of flesh beneath his hand before he draw his hand back, resisting the urge to cup and massage the abused flesh. Instead, he clasped his hands behind his back and peered down his nose as the man whipped his head around in surprise. Neville could see the sharp remark melt off of the man’s face when he saw whom his assailant was.

“Cheeky, Professor. Are you so hands-on with _all_ the girls?” A playful sneer curved those thin lips as the man spoke.

Neville wanted to dispense with the pleasantries but forced himself to maintain the role-play. He was here to try something different and that is what he intended to do. Giving the man a pointed look from head to toe he spoke firmly. “Only the ones so blatantly violating the dress code.” Neville gripped one bicep firmly leading the man away from the bar and deeper into the club itself. “You’d best come with me, young lady. There will have to be a formal reprimand placed in your file and I shall notify your parents. Ten demerits for the day and detention I’d say.” Neville raked the man’s body again in judgement before adding. “At the very least.”

“Please, Professor. Do you have to do that? I’m already on probation for this term.” Coming to a stop in the darkened hallway, the young man leaned in close, long fingers toying with the professor’s tie as he spoke. “Please, Sir. Isn’t there _anything_ I could do to make you forget about this little _indiscretion_?

Neville snorted. “Indiscretion? I rather think that is a common state of affairs for a girl like you. Do you make a habit of bribing professors to get your way at school?”

The man batted his lashes coquettishly. “I do have _very_ good marks, Sir. Would you like to see how I get them?”

Neville growled low in his throat, struggling to keep up the facade. The room just across the hall appeared empty at least. Neville pulled the man inside, stopping so abruptly that they crashed into each other chest to chest. The man smiled coyly at Neville, tilting his head up as if to receive a kiss only to be surprised when Neville backed away. 

The room was furnished with a wide red leather chair and various pillows as well as various viewing windows accommodating those voyeurs who got off on watching various patrons in whatever activities they fancied. Neville wasn’t particularly concerned with that, his attention was all on the _girl_ in front of him. Taking a seat on the chair, Neville spread his legs wide and tossed a pillow onto the floor in front of him. “I think I can imagine exactly how you got those grades. How about you get over here and show me why I should bother excusing a little trollop like you.

Unphased by the crass language the young man strolled over to Neville and lowered himself demurely onto the pillow before glancing expectantly up at the Professor.

Neville leaned back and smirked. “Well, I don’t plan on making this easy for you. Get to work.” 

The young man quickly reached for his flies, expertly removing the barriers to Neville’s cock. Neville bit his lip to keep from moaning as those long fingers wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke. But silence proved impossible when a moist tongue began to lick him from balls to glans, circling repeatedly to gather his precum before moving on again. Within minutes that sinful mouth closed over his glans and began to move up and down his length with well-practised suction.

Neville watched his cock disappearing between those pretty pink lips, stretching wide around his girth and forced himself to sneer. “Is that the best you can do? It’s lovely I grant you that but I think you can do better.” Leaning forward he grasped both ponytails in his hands and pulled the young man forward coaxing him along. “I’m almost positive a lovely little thing with your skills can take it all.” He smiled when the man’s eyes widened. “Relax that gorgeous throat now. That’s it.” Neville sighed as the man’s mouth sank lower and lower on his cock, relishing the soft grunting noise he heard as his glans connected with the soft palette. “That’s a good girl. You might just earn your leniency after all. Now swallow.” A deep shuddering sigh escaped his own throat as he felt the man’s throat contract and pull around his cock. “And again.” The man complied, nares flaring and drool spilling from his lips before Neville allowed him to ease off slowly. “Quite nice, pet. But I am not convinced that your lovely mouth is sufficient enticement.”

“Stand up.”

The young man gracefully rose to his feet despite the heels and waited for Neville.

“Remove your knickers and bend over my lap.”

“Sir?”

“Now don’t be coy with me young lady. You heard me perfectly well. This behaviour of yours can hardly continue to be rewarded without some type of punishment. Now do as I say.” 

The man shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot but did not move to comply.

“Your punishment will only get worse the longer you delay my dear.”

Pale hands finally slid beneath the short skirt, giving Neville a glimpse of the hard cock he had imagined before the small white briefs slid over thighs and calves to pool around slender ankles before the man stepped out of them and positioned himself beside Neville. A single glance meeting Neville’s eyes was all he paused for before he lowered himself and knelt over Neville’s thighs.

Neville wasted no time in exploring the beautiful bared arse before him, both hands smoothing over the smooth orbs and squeezing the springy flesh firmly. He noticed the slight twitch of his _student_ about the same time his fingers encountered the jewelled hilt of a plug in the young man’s arse. Neville leaned sideways to look, admiring the colorful emerald green stone set into the end of the plug. Gripping the stone he twisted and tugged on the plug, noting the moistness of a well-lubed arsehole while earning him a whimper from the man below.

“You really are quite the eager little slut aren’t you, young lady?”

“I-It pays to be prepared, Sir.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Neville gave no other warning as he drew his hand back and smacked one cheek hard enough to leave the imprint of his hand. He followed it swiftly with a smack to the other cheek, an unfamiliar but not unwelcome frisson of arousal sliding down his spine as flesh met flesh. Long arms reached back attempting to block his aim as the young man squirmed. Neville chuckled to himself, capturing those slim wrists with one hand and continuing his assault with another, watching as the pristine white cheeks grew red beneath his ministrations.

Neville was as hard as he had ever remembered being and unbelievably close to spilling himself. “Get up!” 

The man scurried to obey despite being slightly unsteady on his feet and embarrassingly hard, his cock jutting out from under the short plaid skirt. 

Neville growled low in his throat, knowing exactly how he wanted this evening to end. Reaching forward he pulled the tie from around the man’s neck before wrapping it securely around his cock and pulling it tight.

“Naughty girls don’t get to come before the professor does.” The man whined but Neville just smiled, pushing him forward until he fell into the chair, knees splayed wide and arse in the air. Neville grasped the plug once more and quickly worked it out. Neville grabbed one of the condom things Muggles insisted on and began to slide in over his prick only to be stopped by the man. 

Please, Sir. I want to feel you filling me properly. The man reached behind himself and spread his cheeks wide, displaying his eager hole for the Professor.

That was the limit of Neville’s control. He pushed forward roughly, filling the man with his cock and groaning at the tight heat before he began to move. His partner appeared to be equally on board, rocking back into every thrust as Neville sank into him again and again. It was rough and filthy and perfect. Neville could hear the other patrons shouting out the countdown for the New Year as he spilt himself deep into the young man with a loud yell.

He lay draped across the pale sweaty back for long minutes before reaching around and releasing the tie, stroking his partner to an explosive climax as well. They rested like that until Neville cock slipped free from the cum-slicked hole, both of them falling together in the chair still panting slightly.

Neville smiled and leaned forward, removing the black lace mask before kissing his lover deeply. “Happy New Year, Draco.”

Draco smiled, returning the favour and removing Neville’s prop glasses and mask before kissing him softly. “Happy New Year, Neville. We are definitely doing _that_ again!”

Neville laughed. “It was bloody amazing if I do say so myself.” He let his gaze rake hungrily over Draco in his uniform before leaning forward to nip at his earlobe and whisper in his ear. “We’re keeping the costume. I didn’t begin to do everything I wanted.”  
Draco leered. “Oh? Perhaps we should take our New Year’s celebration back home and see about that then?” 

Neville was out of the chair in a flash, offering Draco a gentlemanly hand. “After you.”

Draco smirked. “After you fasten your trousers, you twit. Muggles frown on such displays in public.”

It was only a matter of moments before they were properly dressed once more and bidding adieu to the club for the night. But they would be back, eager for the next new adventure.

{*}{*}{*}


End file.
